Ballad of A Dead Soldier
by AegisX-TAIL
Summary: Is this a dream? or is this reality? something that Yoh always wondered as he lived his life in such a dangerous fashion, but an encounter with a mysterious blond woman changed everything for him, and now he has to something about it.
1. Chapter 1 Wake Up Dead

_**Ballad of a Dead Soldier**_

_**By: AegisX**_

_**Yo, this is my first shot at a Bebop fic, so I don't know how it'll turn out, yeah, but the show must go on! Props to mistatephoenix**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Cowboy Bebop, cause if I did Spike might've gotten a haircut!**_

_**Spike: Hey! That isn't funny!**_

**_Chapter 1: Wake up dead_**

"Who the fuck are you?" A loud mouth hood asked with a sneer on his face as he stared down the man in front of him.

"We're here to tell you that it's time you and your friends ended this little game of yours," the ice cold voice of the male in front of him made the hood step back slightly.

He continued to stare, his eyes taking in the manner of clothing he wore. A tall male, red and black streaked hair pushed back out of his face into thick spikes that cascaded down to his neck, curling outwards, crimson colored orbs rimmed in forest green, holding a frigid glare; wearing a black suit complete with a black tie and dark green shirt, a dark green duster that fell almost to his ankles, black boots on as well as black gloves. "Who the fuck gave you such a stupid idea? Do you fucking think we'll back down because of what you say?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, you didn't heed the warning we gave you," the same frigid voice answered him and there was a sudden movement as the men behind the figure armed themselves, all aiming in his direction.

"Fuck you, who the fuck do you think you are to threaten me?" the hood yelled as he reached into his jacket to pull something out when the cold voice said again "The Phantomz send their regards," before a hail of gunfire erupted.

The hood watched as all the people behind him were cut down by bullets, blood splattering everywhere and onto him as well, soaking into his clothing; he felt the sudden burn of pain and he collapsed to the floor, seeing the bullet wound in his leg. The gunfire itself died down as there was no one left to kill except for him; the hood looked up to see the same figure walk forward.

"Remember who kills you," the frigid voice was heard before it was drowned out by a loud gunshot.

"Sir, every target has been neutralized," a voice reached the cold eyed male's ears. He turned to see another man wearing a similar suit except that it was dark blue and he wore a black duster; with red hair thickly spiked and dark brown eyes, he looked around ensuring that they were covered.

"Yoh, everything's ready on this end," another man walked forward into the light, of similar height as the commander and the red haired man, only with short blue hair and a matching suit as the red haired figure, his blue/gray eyes on the commander.

"Renji, Ryo, I want everyone out and double time it," Yoh said, reaching into his duster pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes from which he extracted one, which he placed into his mouth before lighting it with a silver zippo.

Both men left as Yoh took a long drag of his cigarette before putting to his ear a com link, into which he spoke "Do it!" A full 30 seconds later, an explosion ripped through the air as he turned on his heel and walked away towards a black car that was parked not far from the collapsing apartment building.

The day began cloudy and looked as if it would end with rain as Yoh walked out of the syndicate headquarters building. His hands in his pockets as the cold air blew, his duster billowing in the wind as his feet led him towards a familiar club; the sounds of jazz music reached his ears as he stood at it's entrance, almost debating with himself as to enter or not. He stepped in and went to sit by the bar, motioning for the bartender to bring him a drink, "One Whiskey, on the rocks."

After the bar tender arrived with his drink, he turned his back to the bar and faced the stage where a woman with fiery red hair sang a sad song about love, loss, and pain. Yoh sipped his drink, taking another once he was done and after several he stood up to leave, passing by where the red haired woman sat, holding her own drink "That was a good song," he said before dropping money on the table and walking out of the club into the snow. He walked through the snowy streets, his mind set on getting home and sleeping; he heard the sounds of someone's screams and he stepped into an alley to find the source.

Yoh saw a man trying to push a woman against the wall by force as he tore the clothing of her and Yoh decided that the scum needed to die. "What are you doing?" he asked in his cold frigid voice, one of his hands at his side in wait for the firefight that would come.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man asked as he turned around, forgetting about the woman that he had against the wall, "Do you realize who you're messing with, punk?" the man asked again as he stepped towards Yoh, his hands reaching for some kind of weapon as Yoh only shifted his stance only 2 inches to the left. "I'm part of the Bloody Fangs and you're making a big mistake," the man uttered out as he drew a silver gun from under his jacket and pointing it at Yoh.

"You're dead and there's nothing you can do about it," Yoh said as he drew his black matte Desert Eagle and fired a round into the man's forehead, killing him. He holstered the gun and turned to the woman, "Don't wander around this late anymore, I won't always be around to save you again," Yoh told her as he took off his duster and draped it on the almost unclothed woman's form, walking out of the alley with his hands in his pocket like nothing happened.

"Thanks, but who are you?" the woman called out to the retreating form of Yoh as he walked away into the night, cigarette smoke swirling above his head.

"Thank you, who ever you are…" the woman's whisper trailed off as she walked home quickly to get out of the cold.

X-X-X-X

"Yesterday, a violent firefight erupted in the heart of the Bloody Fangs territory, which was quickly followed by an explosion that leveled the building which police suspect had been their headquarters. It is rumored to be a hit from one of the Syndicates, as the gang was beginning to meddle in their affairs; the question is which Syndicate is responsible for the hit?"

Yoh woke up groggily as the sound of his television made him do so, bleary eyed and still half asleep he wandered into his kitchen for something to drink. "Gotta burn, gotta burn, gotta burn," he muttered thickly as he drank a glass of water.

After showering, dressing, brushing his teeth and arranging his hair, Yoh was out the door and wandering into the morning wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a brown bomber jacket under which his trusty Desert Eagle was holstered. He walked through the trash littered streets with his hands in his pocket; his destination was one apartment in particular.

Once outside the building, he walked inside the lobby and pressed the call button on number 414, "Who is it?" a voice responded, sleepy in sound.

"Open up, little red riding hood," Yoh spoke into the speaker, stepping back as he heard the sound of a door unlock. He walked through the door and up the stairs until he reached the door in question with the numbers 414 in gold coloring on it; not bothering to knock, he stepped inside and walked over to a couch and sat down.

He heard the sounds of water running somewhere in the apartment signifying that the owner was taking a shower; it continued for 20 more minutes before it suddenly ended and a door opened somewhere.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" someone asked from behind Yoh, who simply leaned his head back to see who it was. Standing there wearing a lavender bath towel was a green haired curvaceous beauty, with her hands on her well endowed hips as she looked at Yoh with almost glowing caramel colored eyes.

Yoh smirked as he got up from the couch, walking around it and behind the woman. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her luscious scent vanilla and cherry blossoms as he whispered "Morning, Jenna" softly.

"As much as this could lead to fun things, no," Jenna answered as she pulled herself away from Yoh, turning to face him. "I heard that the Bloody Fangs were mostly taken out yesterday, was it you?"

Yoh only shrugged as he walked back to the couch, turning on her television, it already set on the news. "We've received some information regarding the attack on the Bloody Fangs. Our sources indicate that it was a syndicate and the list has been narrowed down to three the Red Dragons, Black Phoenix, or the Silver Phantomz. It seems like all three syndicates had a reason for neutralizing the Fangs and the police have given a sigh of relief as they are spared the reason for taking down the gang themselves. In other news…"

Jenna flicked the channel before heading into her room to change, turning to look at Yoh who she told "I'm going to get dressed. No peeking," waggling one finger threateningly before stepping into the room.

"Didn't take the media long to sniff out who did it," Yoh muttered as he rubbed his eyes while lying back on the couch. He waited for ten more minutes before Jenna came out dressed in leather pants, a pair of high-heeled boots, a black tight blouse with a black bomber jacket over it.

"How about we hit the Streaks for some breakfast," Jenna said as she reached into her pantry for her gun, a black grip chromed P226 .45 cal pistol and grabbing 5 extra clips and shoving them into her pockets.

Yoh whistled appreciatively at the sight of her, his eyes shining with mischief as she shot him a glare "I couldn't help it, it was just there…" he trailed off, standing up and walking to the door with Jenna.

Once out the door and walking down the street, they were both deep in conversation when the sound of running footsteps reached their ears. Yoh quickly checked out the situation, watching as the men all surrounded them and one single man walked forward.

"I'm here to settle the score, bitch!" the man called out as he stepped forward more until he was about two feet away from Yoh and Jenna as he continued "My name's Ronnie Steel and I represent the remaining Blood Fangs. We're here to pay you back for yesterday."

As one they all drew weapons, not suspecting that Yoh and Jenna would draw theirs as well, "3, 2, 1, Let's Jam!" Yoh muttered out as he fired off three shots, killing two thugs and wounding another as he jumped over the hood of a car, gunfire following him; Jenna fired and took down 2 thugs, the wounded one and another before ducking behind a set of stairs.

Yoh popped up, firing several rounds and killing more thugs when a slug imbedded itself in his shoulder making him grunt in pain "Jenna, run!" he yelled as he saw more men coming.

Jenna looked at him before a round pinged off the banister of the stairs and Yoh roared out again "Just run," as more reinforcements rushed into the area. She gave him a pained look as she fired off her remaining rounds of her second clip before turning and running from the area as the thugs were all distracted with Yoh.

Yoh reloaded his gun, seeing as he had only two more clips remaining and turned away from the gun battle, running down a street and into a nearby church, gunfire skittering at his feet. He ducked behind the doors, holding his bleeding shoulder before ducking off into the darkness of the altar area, setting himself for a gun battle.

As he crouched in the darkness, he relaxed his breathing, ignoring the searing in his shoulder as he watched the door burst open and eight men walked in cautiously "He went in here, I'm sure of it," a yellow shirted one said and a black t-shirt one answered "Are you sure? If you're wrong, then you're screwed big time."

Yoh stepped from behind the pillar, firing at the yellow shirt, hitting him in the leg then in the skull as he fell; he moved away from the pillar, running alongside of the pews as he fired on another one, killing him when a round of hot lead struck him in the abdomen, almost knocking him to the floor. He struggled to stay alive as he continued to fire upon the remaining people, cutting two more down as he stumbled up the stairs, leaning against the wall as he caught his breath. With five more remaining, he reloaded his gun and popping up from his position shot another as a round grazed him in the head, blood trickling down into his right eye; he put several more rounds into the black t-shirted thug when he was hit in the chest with another slug.

Yoh stumbled back, leaning against the wall as the burning of the wounds and the blood loss pulled him into a haze from which he struggled to pull out of; the sounds of pounding feet announced that the remaining thugs were coming up the stairs and he aimed his gun with a wavering hand as he closed his right eye to aim.

"I think he's dead, he took 4 rounds and he's been bleeding like crazy," a green shirted thug said as he walked around the arch that separated the stairs from the walkway followed closely by the last 2 thugs when Yoh fired his gun, rounds punching into all three.

"Imbeciles, you bunched yourself up," Yoh muttered weakly as he stood up; stumbling down the stairs and out of the church, blood trailing from his wounds as he walked down an unfamiliar street. The world swam in his eyes as he watched an unfamiliar figure heading into his direction when he suddenly felt his legs give out on his and he collapsed onto the street, a deep groan of pain erupting from his mouth before he sunk into the darkness.

**X-X-X-X**

Images flashed through his vision, leaving faintly glowing trails of color in their wake as he saw things. He saw his close friends all in a bloody battle for survival before the image faded away leaving only color until another took it's place; this one of a person with green hair, a blue suit with the sleeves rolled up, a yellow shirt with the collar undone standing next to a silver haired man wearing dark clothing as well as a katana at his waist then too that image disappeared for another. One of holding the woman he loved, unknown to him who that woman was, but he held her close as she died in his arms her lips moving silently before it too was swallowed up and another took his place, one of another unfamiliar man with black hair telling him "You gotta burn to shine," before throwing back a shot of whiskey.

**X-X-X-X**

A/N: U've just reached the end of Chapter 1 of Ballad of a Dead Soldier, yeah, hope anyone reads this, yeah, please review as well.


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing Ghosts

_**Yeah, back again, hope everyone enjoyed chap #01 and now onto the main attraction.**_

**_Disclaimer: Warning, the ownership of Cowboy Bebop is not mine, and I say that if it was the Jet would've gotten a wig and some dreadlocks! Yes, that is all!_**

**_Chapter #02 – Seeing Ghosts_**

"Unggghhh…." Yoh groaned as the constant beeping woke him up and he slowly opened his eyes, his vision being blurry as he tried to see where he was. Slowly his eyesight cleared and the warm brown color of the ceiling was visible, his eyes almost relaxing; Yoh slowly shifted his head to the left, catching a glance of color before his wounds throbbed and he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth due to the pain.

"Oh, hey, you're awake," a melodious yet unfamiliar voice reached his ears, making him turn his head to the side and grunt in pain "Don't move, you're still wounded," the same voice repeated and Yoh felt the gentle pressure of hands on his chest ensuring that he'd quit his efforts at moving.

"Wow, they did quite a number on you," the same woman said as she leaned back into her chair and Yoh heard her start to hum a song as she went back to whatever she was doing.

Yoh slowly turned to see her, surprised. It was blonde haired woman wearing a homely flower print dress with a white apron over it, her pale yet beautiful face steady on the book she was reading as he lay there watching her. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice still retaining the cold in it.

The woman chuckled as she said "You're just like someone I know, cold and to the point," a warm smile on her face before she continued "My name is Julia, what's your name, stranger?"

"The name's Yoh," he answered, his hands running across the bandages that were wrapped around his torso and chest examining them to see if they were correctly applied. "You did a good job," Yoh said, closing his eyes, before continuing "This isn't your first time bandaging someone up, is it?"

"No, I've gotten plenty of practice at that with another person," Julia answered as she unconsciously turned a page in her book, though not really paying attention to any of it.

She watched as Yoh's breathing slowed down to that of someone sleeping and she muttered "Just like Spike, but also like Vicious."

"Don't know any Spike or Vicious," Yoh answered, startling Julia who dropped her book onto the floor as Yoh opened one eye to look at her "Kind of jumpy, aren't you?"

"I thought you were asleep," she answered as Yoh gave her a cold smirk before closing his eye again and this time falling asleep.

_**A day later…**_

Yoh woke up to the sounds of people arguing as he laid on the bed.

"Why'd you take him in?" a relaxed yet dangerous voice asked.

"He was wounded and I couldn't let him just die there in front of me," Julia retorted.

"I agree with Spike, you're in danger. He might be from a rival syndicate for all you know," another voice answered, this one with a cold edge of danger to it.

Yoh quickly looked around, his eyes wandering over the room in search of any type of weapon just in case. He spotted his Desert Eagle laying on the dresser along side of a black H&K USP 9MM Pistol and wincing as he stood, he stumbled over to the weapons, grabbing his own first then the H&K pistol with his left hand.

The sound of the door opening made him whirl around as with both handguns pointed at the now open doorway. Julia stood there watching him with her eyes trained on the weapons, a cautious look in her eyes as if she was expecting him to fire and have to dodge; Yoh gave her a strange look before replacing the weapons back onto the dresser and collapsing into Julia's outstretched arms.

"I told you not to be moving around and you still don't listen," Julia said as she struggled to put Yoh back into the bed. "Alright, now listen up; you won't get up again unless I tell you so."

"Who were your friends?" Yoh asked weakly as Julia busied herself with changing the now blood covered bandages.

"Those were the two that I was telling you about, one that doesn't listen and the other that doesn't seem to care," Julia answered as she wrapped the clean bandages around his torso.

"Hmm… I'll have to meet them someday," Yoh answered as he drifted off to sleep again.

Julia walked out of the room, blood stained bandages in her hands as she moved to the trash can and dumped them in.

Her phone rung and she picked it up "Hello, oh, yes. You need me to come in, alright, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone, walking into her bedroom where Yoh lay asleep and pulled out a black coat.

"I'll be back, don't move," she said softly to the sleeping Yoh, then she walked out of the room and out of the apartment, getting into the awaiting car.

_**Several hours later…**_

Julia walked into her apartment giving an exhausted sigh as she placed her coat onto her couch and headed into her room to check up on Yoh. She saw the empty bed, the sheets made; she found a note on top of the dresser addressed to her.

_**To: Julia**_

_**I'm leaving, sorry but if I stray away to long, my team will get too rusty. Thanks for the save, I'll send you a payment for that outfit I ruined.**_

_**From: Yoh**_

Julia smiled softly as she said "Just like Spike," before crumpling up the note and tossing it in the trash can. She looked around her room and noticed that her gun was missing, she gave a sigh as she said "Exactly like Spike," before she walked out of the room.

**X-X-X-X**

Yoh made his way up the familiar stairs, placing his hand on the rail so as to not fall down, until a door with the number's 414 was visible.

He knocked once, before turning the knob and entering it; he froze when the cold barrel of a gun came into contact with the side of his head. "It's just me, little red," Yoh said half-heartedly and before he knew it a person wrapped him into a tight hug.

"You're alive, Yoh, you're alive," Jenna said as she clung to Yoh and he coughed a bit.

"Won't be alive much longer if you don't let go," Yoh said as he slowly pried Jenna off of him and limped to the couch, where he lay down and stretched out.

"You're such an idiot, you know that," Jenna said as she walked over and began examining his wounds as it was evident that he was wounded. "When was the last time you showered? Huh?" she asked Yoh as she checked out the bandages.

"It was when I came over here," Yoh answered and Jenna gently punched him in the arm.

"Well, it's time you take a shower," Jenna answered and helped Yoh get up, and into the shower.

**X-X-X-X**

_**Days later…**_

"Who was it, boss?" Renji asked as he sat on the edge of his seat, listening to Yoh's side of the gun battle.

"We thought that you were dead, hell, we certainly found enough bodies to prove that you were the one fighting," Ryo added, as he lounged back in his seat.

"It was a complete cell that wasn't around when we cleared out the main base of the Fangs," Yoh told them as he took a drink of his whiskey.

"Who was it that kept you alive?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know but it seems like she might've been part of a syndicate or involved in one," Yoh answered finishing his whiskey and stood up, slowly stretching, testing his body to check how the healing was going along. He felt the tissue pull slightly and it itched a bit giving him good hopes that it would heal nicely.

"Xavier was worried about you," Ryo said as he watched his commander move around, testing his wounds. "I think he was ready to send out every cell there was on call just to track you, hell, I know he spoke to the Dragons about you."

Yoh turned to look at Ryo before he stood up and said "I think it's time me and Xavier had a good long talk," as he made his way towards the door, outside and into his car.

"Let's go," Jenna said as she looked at Renji and Ryo before following Yoh out of the door. Both Renji and Ryo shrugged their shoulders before following both out of the door.

_**At the Silver Phantomz headquarters…**_

"What the hell do you mean?" Yoh said as he slammed his right fist into the desk, earning him the sound of a loud crack, "I'm ready, willing, and able, Xavier and you know it!"

"That's not what I saw a couple days ago," the man identified as Xavier looked at Yoh before turning around to gaze around his office until his eyes caught sight of the mirror. He was tall, at 6ft 2in, longish black, blue, and silver hair; he had 4 hoops on his left ear, 2 gold's and 2 silver's, and he also had 3 more earrings on his right ear, a green semi-hoop that ended in spikes, a gold studded hoop, and a ruby shaped like jagged red x. His face had a quiet quality to him, and his eyes were the color of shining silver, with a red x across his left cheek.

Yoh forced himself to relax and then his cold nature was back in control as he said "I apologize for the outburst, sir."

"It doesn't matter, just know that this mission is too dangerous for you in your state," Xavier said before leaning back and closing his eyes.

To Yoh, that was the sign that the talking was over and he walked out of the room agitated at the order received. Once in the elevator, Yoh allowed his frustration to show as he started drumming his fingers against the wall at a fast pace for a couple of minutes before reining in his emotions and going stoic again.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked out of the building in time to catch sight of a man walking down the street. Normally he would've shrugged it off, but this man had puffy green hair and was wearing a blue suit, sleeves rolled up. Yoh shook his head before getting into the awaiting car, his destination was one of the casino's that the Phantomz owned.

"What happened, boss?" Ryo asked.

"He told me that I'm too wounded for the mission into the White Tiger's territory, so I'm on casino duty," Yoh said with a hint of distaste in his mouth, while looking around. The remaining drive was in silence as Yoh ensured his weapons were both operational, his Desert Eagle and his newly acquired H&K pistol both loaded with ammo and ready to fire; he holstered the weapons under his duster once the arrived at the destination.

"You all know the drill, Ryo, you're on my left and Renji you're on my right," Yoh said as they got out of the car and walked towards the casino entrance. Yoh gave the area his customary glance as he walked into the entrance; his eyes spotted 2 men wearing black suits, a black and white kerchief sticking out of the pocket. "There's something wrong here, there's White Tigers around the entrance, so let's expect a warm welcome," Yoh informed his men quietly before they entered the Casino.

"I called back up, and they'll be here in five minutes," Renji muttered as they walked by the slots and through the blackjack tables, the dealers staring at them.

They reached a door that had VIP written above it and Yoh motioned to the security guards posted outside to open the door. He walked in, walking towards the desk inside the richly upholstered room; at the desk waited a greasy looking man, hair combed over to hide his bald spot "Mr. Kenai, I'm here to speak to you."

"Yes, I also wanted to speak to you, Mr. Kazama," Kenai answered, drumming his fingers on the desk as he smiled.

"We hear that you're trying to pull out on the Phantomz and I was sent to figure out why," Yoh said curtly, his eyes scanning the room they were in as he didn't trust the balding man in front of him.

"_Sir, this is Jin, we're in position around the casino if you need us,_" Yoh heard through the transmitter in his ear and he relaxed slightly.

"Well, it's just that I think I deserve a bigger cut of the money, yet the syndicate doesn't give me my due," Kenai told Yoh, his face almost split in two because of the big smile on his lips. "I'm glad you're here, since I'm leaving my negotiations with the Phantomz, since I have found better business partners."

Yoh's eyes sharpened into a glare, his voice taking on a dangerous ice chill that Ryo and Renji recognized as his anger "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"It seems like you syndicate thugs aren't as smart as you like to think of yourselves, are you? It means that my partnership with the Phantomz is over, the White Tigers are gentlemen that understand the way I think," Kenai answered, his smile taking the form of a sneer directed at Yoh and he pressed a button on the desk. The wall behind him rotated and into view clambered 5 men dressed in suits, marked out by the small striped kerchief.

Yoh tapped the transmitter on his ear three times and Jin called in "_Affirmative sir, we'll begin removable of all enemy operatives around the casino._"

"You're making a mistake if you think that the Phantomz will let you walk away with the ownership of their casino," Yoh told him and the man had the nerve to laugh.

"It doesn't matter what the Phantomz allow, considering that once this is over, they won't know a thing until it's too late," Kenai replied, the glee radiating off his face as he leaned back on the chair.

Yoh threw his duster open, unholstering both his handguns at the same time as Ryo and Renji drew theirs.

The men behind Kenai were caught off guard as Yoh shot two, placing rounds in their chest and skulls. Ryo and Renji both killed the remaining three men; turning around they fired rounds into the two guards running into the room, killing them with ease "Guard the doors while I speak to Mr. Kenai," Yoh said as he stepped forward.

Yoh strode forward to the desk where Kenai sat trembling, "Now Mr. Kenai, we're going to talk about the position you're in right now," Yoh spoke, his voice causing the man to cower.

"I was forced to do this, I swear," Kenai uttered out as Yoh continued to glare at him. "They threatened to kill me if I didn't go along," he added, wringing his hands pleadingly.

Yoh looked back to see the hallway as the sounds of gunfire reached his ears. He looked back to see the greasy looking Kenai holding a gun in his wavering hands; Yoh didn't hesitate to bring up the H&K in his left hand, shooting Kenai in the arm.

Kenai screamed as the bulled pierced his arm, dropping the gun. "You see Mr. Kenai, we knew that you were stealing from us and we don't like that," Yoh said as he walked over to the man, placing his Desert Eagle against the man's temple.

"Wait, you can't kill me, who'll run this casino as well as me?" Kenai cried out, panic and fear lacing his voice.

"Your replacement arrives in 3 hours," Yoh said before he pulled the trigger, splattering the man's brains all over the carpet.

Walking out of the room, Yoh pulled out a transmitter dialing in a number "This is Yoh, you're going to need the whole casino cleaned out." After several minutes he finished the call and walked out of the casino, looking around he spotted a man wearing a black suit with a black duster over it, a katana strapped to his side, standing at the corner of the street across the street from the casino. Yoh's eyes met his and he gave the man a smirk before getting into the car that pulled up.

A/N: and so ends another episode of wasting time with AegisX, see you all in the next chapter, yeah.


End file.
